


12x20 Coda: Mary

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Eavesdropping, Episode: s12e20 Twigs and Twine and Tasha Banes, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary listens to BMoL files, Recording, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Mary steals copies of the audio surveillance files the BMoL have on the hunters and overhears something between her eldest son and Castiel.





	12x20 Coda: Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from SPNGreeneyes

For someone thirty years out of the loop, Mary Winchester had been a quick study in modern tech. She had picked up a few tricks from Sam and from just observing some of the engineers at the British Men of Letters base. 

 

Before her capture and interrogation she managed to set her phone to clone the files she saw displayed about her family and fellow hunters. Her boys needed to know they were being watched, studied, like animals in a digital cage. 

 

She barely made it out. She had to forego using her own car because she realized it must have a tracking device on it. Hell,  her phone must be too. She transferred everything to the micro SD and ditched the phone outside the gate. Luckily after a couple miles on foot she found something she could hotwire. She paid cash for a new phone at a truck stop.

 

Mary decided to listen to the audio files.  _ Christ. The bunker is wired. _ She found Dean’s room after listening to the war room.

 

**_Dean: Cas, what are we doing here? I disappear, you spend months coming after me. You disappear and you want me to just go on business as usual? You want me to act like it’s no big deal you were off with those assholes and couldn't be bothered to make a phone call?_ **

 

**_Cas: There wasn't time._ **

 

**_Dean: Bullshit! One call. One fucking call, man._ **

 

**_Cas: I’m sorry, Dean. I don’t know what else to say._ **

 

**_Dean: You could say you wanna come home to stay. You could say ‘Fuck those feathery douchebags’ and choose your family._ **

 

**_Cas: I did! I choose you every time whether you realize it or not. Everything I do, wrong or right, good or bad...it’s for your safety._ **

 

**_Dean: Damnit, Cas. Don’t you ever stop to think that maybe I want you safe, too? Come on. After Ramiel I thought things would be different. After what you said._ **

 

**_Cas: That I love you?_ **

 

**_Dean: Yeah. I mean, I know I haven't said it back yet but it doesn't mean I don’t feel the same way._ **

 

Mary hit pause.  _ Dean loves the angel?  _ She shook her head and resumed play.

 

**_Cas: Do you? You haven’t...you haven't touched me since…_ **

 

**_Dean: You were the one who said it was a one time thing. I wanted you. I wanted to take you home with me and tell you the truth about Gadreel but you said you had a new life and sent me packing. I...wanted...you._ **

 

**_Cas: I wanted you, too! But I had to let you go. I thought I would remain human and the thought of you watching me age and die…_ **

 

**_Dean: No. No. You don’t get to do that. Don’t play the martyr._ **

 

[silence. Slight sound of fabric rustling]

 

**_Dean: Please. Cas, just…_ **

 

[Moaning, smacking sounds]

 

_ I think they’re...kissing?  _ Mary wondered if she should continue listening. She decided to give it a few more minutes.

 

There were more sounds of fabric rustling. A clinking sound, probably a belt hitting the floor. More moaning and some grunting.

 

**_Cas: Yes, Dean. That feels so good._ **

 

**_Dean: Missed you so much, baby. Taste so good._ **

 

**_Cas: Mmm...need you. Come up here._ **

 

Mary surmised what that meant. She skipped ahead to avoid most of the grunting and groaning.

 

**_Dean: How you feel?_ **

 

**_Cas: Amazing. You?_ **

 

**_Dean: I feel...awesome. I...I meant it. I love you. God, it feels good to finally say it. I love you._ **

 

**_Cas: I love you too, Dean._ **

 

**_Dean: Stay. Please. Stay with me. I’ll tell Sam about us. I’ll tell Mom._ **

 

**_Cas: Dean...we need to deal with Kelly and the nephilim first. Then we can do this. No more angels or threats._ **

 

**_Dean: I’m tired of waiting. What if we settle this and there’s another Big Bad around the corner. What then?_ **

 

**_Cas: Then we fight._ **

 

**_Dean: Just...for tonight. Let’s just be us tonight and worry about it in the morning._ **

 

**_Cas:_ ** [sighs]  **_Alright. Get some rest, Dean._ **

 

Mary stopped the recording. She wiped tears away from her eyes as she does down the highway. Her son was in love with the angel. It wasn't like she hadn’t suspected they were more than they let on. 

 

The Men of Letters had this information. They could use them against each other. She had to get to them first. They needed to know what they were up against. Dean needed to know he had her love and support. And that she was very, very wrong about the British Men of Letters.


End file.
